


Fangs First

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Inexplicable dinosaurs, or, "Parker and Eliot at Jurassic World". <br/>Disclaimer: So not mine in any way shape or form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs First

“Parker,” Eliot growled as they ran. 

“Mm?” She tried to save her breath. Running away was hard work, after all.

“Mind telling me where you found a dinosaur?”

Parker risked a glance over at him, her gaze turning back over her shoulder. And at the dinosaur chasing them – a big one, with a whole lot of teeth. And claws. And silly little arms that looked like they belonged on a dinosaur a lot smaller than this one. Good thing they were in what amounted to a jungle – some of the trees were too thick for the dinosaur to crash through and she and Eliot could run between those. 

“It found me?” Truth, that. 

“Dammit, Parker. What did I tell you about strays?” Eliot snapped as he leaped over a fallen branch. 

“Don’t let them follow you home,” Parker repeated without Eliot’s customary growl. She dodged a bush, nearly stumbled but caught herself before falling. Behind them, the dinosaur let out a roar, nearly deafening her. “This isn’t home, Eliot,” she added for good measure. “And I know they’re working on getting us out of here!” ‘Here’ being wherever there were live dinosaurs and ‘they’ being Hardison, Nate, and Sophie. Though Parker wondered at Hardison. He’d either be full of dinosaur knowledge or eaten first because he wouldn’t believe it was an actual dinosaur, Parker was sure of it.

And she’d hate to have to hunt down a dinosaur for killing her boyfriend. Not without a lot of explosives and maybe a rocket launcher (it worked for Buffy the Vampire Slayer, didn’t it? Not against a dinosaur though and – )

“There!” Parker spotted something in amongst the trees and darted toward it. Eliot swore and chased after her. The dinosaur roared again, irritated its prey kept dodging through trees and it had to go around them. 

“Parker,” Eliot said, seeing what she’d found, “this is a bad idea.” 

Parker grabbed his hand and held on tight. “It can’t follow us. I don’t think it’d jump.” 

“Over a cliff,” Eliot said. 

“There’s a ledge!” Parker said, risking another glance back. There was a ledge. Surely. There had to be. “Do you want to be dinosaur chomped?” 

“We’ll break bones!”

“We’ll be alive.” 

Eliot let out a sound like a groan and a sigh and the dinosaur roared again, spotting them against the backdrop of no trees and open sky. “All right,” he said, the ground beneath their feet shaking with the weight of the running dinosaur. “On three – eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” 

Parker shoved him over and dove after hoping Alec could find them before they got eaten.


End file.
